TERCERA TEMPORADA, NUEVAS HISTORIAS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Serie de drabbles/oneshots realizados gracias a algunas escenas de la tercer temporada. ¿Spoilers? Spoilers.
1. BESO - CAMALEÓN

ALERTA DE SPOILER

NO LEER SIN HABER VISTO: ****CAMALEÓN****

* * *

Ahí estaba, atrapado en el casillero mientras que Adrien no dejaba de roncar por culpa de los poderes de la chica mentirosa.

—Esto es serio —Dijo al ver que su portador no despertaba sin importar cuántas veces lo llamara. No debía ser tan difícil solucionarlo, quiso pensar. Él era un ente todo poderoso con miles de años de experiencia encima. Seguramente podía encontrar el modo para que Adrien despertara.

¿O no?

Por un momento consideró dejar al chico ahí y buscar a Marinette, quien ya debía estar transformada. Solo tendría que ser cuidadoso con su cataclismo cómo lo había hecho la última vez.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a la chica de coletas lo recordó, Adrien le había pedido no usar su poder de no ser necesario o hasta que lograra controlar por completo el caos que ocasionaba con el.

Maldición. ¿Por qué no se interesó en practicar yoga antes? Si bien había estado trabajando su autocontrol junto a su portador, no se sentía listo para lograrlo solo.

—Si es un sueño encantado, ¿qué podría despertarle? —Se preguntó en voz alta, esperando que eso lo ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

Fue entonces que la idea llegó a él, cuando su mirada se posó en los labios del chico que no dejaba de roncar.

—No —Soltó de golpe —Un beso encantado no. ¡Por favor!

¿Qué tan denigrante era eso? ¡Si su terroncito de azúcar se enteraba no lo iba a dejar tranquilo! ¡Nunca!

Y vaya que los kwamis tenían una vida longeva.

—Bueno. No tiene porqué saberlo —Intentó reconfortarse al recordar que Adrien nunca se hubiera enterado del beso que Ladybug le dio de no ser por la entrevista en televisión.

Además, era para ayudarlo. No es que desde ese momento fuera a tener una relación amorosa con el chico como en esas extrañas caricaturas que veían… de verdad tenía que hablar con Adrien sobre lo raro que esos programas eran. Pero no era momento para eso.

 _Lo que pasa en el casillero se queda en el casillero_ , se dijo para darse valor mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para besarlo.

—¿Plagg? —La voz de Adrien lo sacó de su trance. El gato negro dirigió su mirada a su alrededor. Ya no estaban en el casillero, estaban en su habitación y ya era de noche —¿Estás bien? No dejas de removerte en sueños.

—Tuve una pesadilla —Contestó, entre avergonzado y aliviado.

—¿Quieres contarme? Quizás te ayude.

—¡No! —Soltó mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su Plaggcetín.

—Está bien, tranquilo —Le pidió el chico que volvió a acomodarse en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los que Plagg empezó a divagar en el maratón que habían realizado esa tarde después de clases.

—¿Adrien?

—¿Mmm? —Contestó el chico medio dormido.

—¿Podemos dejar de ver amine por un tiempo?

—Se llama anime. ¿Eso tuvo que ver con tu pesadilla?

—Algo así.

—Bien. Sin anime entonces.

—Perfecto.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que la suerte de Tikki estuviera de su lado y esa acción fuera suficiente para dejar de pensar en… _eso_.

* * *

Volvemos a las andadas. (?)

No sé a ustedes, pero yo no esperaba tan pronto la tercer temporada. Y cómo es inevitable para todos, para mi es imposible no pensar en ciertas cosas que podrían pasar por lo que la serie nos enseña.

Y en lugar de publicarlo de forma individual, decidí hacer un compendio con las pequeñas historias que surjan.

Esta cosa rara va dedicada a PaolaRangel439 que me pidió escribir algo sobre esto. x'D

Mil gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	2. INVITACIÓN A CENAR - PAPA GAROU

Adrien había salido temprano de su casa, tomándose su tiempo en una florería cercana y más tiempo aún en llegar a su destino. Tras unos días de arduo trabajo en la compañía de su padre, se animó a pedir sus merecidas vacaciones, en las cuales, tenía algunas cosas que hacer junto a Marinette… y sus padres.

—¿No puedes darte más prisa? —Preguntó Plagg desde su escondite, harto de todo lo que había soportado durante las últimas horas. Cuando empezaron a hablar de los pormenores de su decisión, se dieron cuenta de lo importante que era ponerlos al tanto de todo. También tendrían que avisar a su padre, pero concordaron en que eso podía esperar un poco más.

—Espera, no es tan sencillo —El kwami bufó desesperado, no podía creer que ambos portadores siguieran comportándose como niños en algunos aspectos.

Adrien suspiró hondo antes de observar que el ramo de rosas que llevaba siguiera intacta y después, tocó la puerta. Esperó unos segundos, escuchando cómo la familia Dupain (específicamente Tom y Marinette) iban de un lado a otro terminando de preparar todo.

—Es una pesadilla —La escucho quejarse.

—Vamos querida, ve a abrir la puerta —Le pidió su progenitor, frente a Adrien se mostraron padre e hija, Marinette se veía un poco nerviosa mientras que el señor Dupain daba la impresión de estar motivado.

—Emmm... Buenas tardes, Marinette.

—Hola, Adri...

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Adrien!

El mayor no tardó en acercarse más al umbral de su hogar, precipitándose sobre él para abrazarlo como si no se hubiesen visto en años; para Adrien, la familia de Marinette era la más cálida que había conocido en su vida. Y si le preguntaban, era sumamente agradable.

—Cariño, creo que sería bueno dejarlo respirar ¿no te parece? —Comentó Sabine que no se había movido de lugar.

—¡Sí! Me están aplastando —Se quejó Plagg antes de salir de aquel abrazo.

—¡Ups! Lo lamento —Se disculpó Tom cuando el kwami de la destrucción volaba hasta la mesa, acechando los aperitivos que ya estaban esperándolos. Por su parte, Tom tomó su lugar junto a Sabine y Tikki, observando a la joven pareja.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Marinette al tiempo que aceptaba el presente que Adrien le ofrecía. Su sonrisa era incomoda, tal parecía que no importaba las veces que se viera inmersa en esa situación, el sentimiento no la abandonaba.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —Aunque él no estaba mejor.

Desviaron la mirada por un segundo, notando que los padres de la chica los miraban ansiosos, al igual que Tikki que se había movido hacía adelante en la cabeza de Sabine. Decidido a terminar con la angustia de su novia, Adrien se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en los labios.

—¡Esto es tan romántico! —Dijo sin tapujos el mayor cuando se separaron, acercándose a ellos poco después para dirigirlos a la mesa —Siéntense, siéntense. Les traeré algo de comer, aunque parece que alguien ya empezó.

—Oye, debías esperar a que todos se sentaran a la mesa —Se quejó Tikki al ver que Plagg ya había terminado con media bandeja de quesos.

—Pero terroncito de azúcar, mira estos increíbles manjares, ¡como este queso brie!

—¡Plagg! —Lo regañó el chico rubio mientras Tom reía.

—Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, Plagg.

—¿Ves? Este hombre si me comprende. ¿Está seguro de que no quiere salvar París por las noches?

—Ni se te ocurra —Amonestó Sabine a su esposo antes de que pudiese contestar.

—Iré a traer los macarrons —Se disculpó el hombre antes de regresar a la cocina.

—En realidad, nosotros… —Empezó a decir Adrien, quien quería atraer la atención del matrimonio Dupain.

—Queremos decirles algo —Continuó la chica, esta vez en un tono más alto, consiguiendo su objetivo a medias.

—¡Oh! ¿Decidiste dejar de ser modelo y has pensado en mi oferta de trabajar en la panadería conmigo? —Marinette suspiró cansada mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja —¡Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender a hornear!

—Tom, ¿y si dejamos que los chicos nos digan lo que quieren contarnos? —La pequeña mujer se había parado a un lado de su esposo, tomándolo del brazo para que no siguiera inmerso en sus ideas, ignorando por completo a Adrien que asentía animado ante la idea de su suegro.

—Sí, bueno —Inició el discurso que había estado ensayado durante la noche anterior —Ustedes saben que pienso que son adorables y que su hija es increíble y sigo agradecido de que me aceptaran en su hogar después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero es momento de decirles que…

—¡Adrien y yo vamos a casarnos! —Se apresuró Marinette a interrumpir al chico a su lado, incapaz de resistir más ese momento. La joven pareja observó a los padres de la chica que se habían quedado estáticos.

—Eso es… —Empezó a decir la mayor

—¡Increíble! —Gritó súbitamente Tom—¡Pronto tendremos gatitos corriendo por toda la casa! Te dije que nadie podía resistirse a nuestra Marinette.

—Esto es definitivamente una pesadilla —Volvió a decir la azabache, llevando sus manos a su cabeza por la vergüenza, tal parecía que sus padres nunca cambiarían.

—¿No te parece bastante familiar? —Marinette desvió la mirada hasta su prometido, que le sonreía con cariño.

Familiar o no, le encantaba tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

En mi defensa diré, que no me di cuenta de que no había publicado esto hasta ahora que quería subir los drabbles de Maître Noel. Una disculpa por eso.

Muchos de los momentos en el drabble son una copia del capitulo. Me pareció divertido pensar en cómo sería una comida entre los Dupain y Adrien con otro fin.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	3. ENTRE ROSA Y ROJO - MAITRE NOEL

Marinette había soltado un grito de terror al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su boca, por su parte, Chat Noir intentaba quitarse los paquetes decorados entre rosa y rojo que tenía encima.

El gato negro se había sentado sobre el baúl de la chica mientras acariciaba su estómago lleno de distintas delicias de la panadería, ¿el problema? Las cajas dentro del baúl estaban mal acomodadas, provocando que este se volteara encima suyo.

—¿Pero qué es todo esto? —Dijo sorprendido el de ojos verdes.

—¡No los veas! —Pidió la azabache al tiempo que le quitaba uno de los paquetes de entre sus manos, impidiendo que leyera el papel que indicaba el destinatario.

Marinette empezó a guardar los paquetes rápidamente, recriminándose mentalmente por permitirle al chico subir a su habitación después de que habían terminado la merienda que Tom y Sabine le ofrecieron como agradecimiento por salvar la panadería ese día. ¿Por qué no pensó que eso podía pasar?

—¿Qué era eso? —Volvió a preguntar el chico vestido de negro cuando la azabache ya tenía cerrado el baúl con un buen número de regalos de distintos tamaños adentro.

—Son regalos —Contestó lo obvio.

—Sí, pero ¿para quién? —Marinette observó a Chat Noir, intentando pensar en una excusa que no estaba segura de querer usar, ya que normalmente eso complicaba más las cosas —Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? Somos amigos —Lo ultimo hizo sonreír a la chica, sí, eran amigos.

—Son… regalos para mi crush —Pensó que una respuesta tan escueta como esa sería suficiente, pero cuando vio al chico con la boca abierta y con un ligero rubor debajo de la máscara supo que no era así —No eres tú.

—Regalos… ¿para sus próximos quince años? —Preguntó intentando sonar divertido mientras retomaba la compostura. La mirada apenada de Marinette le hizo saber que estaba equivocado.

—Para sus próximos veintiún cumpleaños —Soltó rápidamente —Debes pensar que estoy loca —La queja apenas fue audible entre las manos de la chica que tapaban su rostro.

—En realidad… —Empezó a decir mientras se levantaba del piso para sentarse junto a la azabache sobre el sospechoso baúl —…Me parece lindo. Ya sabes, que te preocupes tanto para que esa persona no pase ese día sin un regalo que abrir.

—No se lo dirás a nadie... ¿verdad? —Quiso saber, volteando a verlo.

—Purrr supuesto que no, Marinette —Chat Noir puso su puño cerrado frente a ella, quien no dudo en golpearlo con el suyo en señal de complicidad.

Ella sabía que podía confiar en que no se lo diría a nadie, lo que no pensó es que esa promesa no le impedía al chico observarla con atención cada vez que una fiesta de cumpleaños se celebraba, sin importante si de una chica o un chico se trataba. ¿Qué podía decir? Era un chico curioso, incluso había puesto a Nino a detallar los presentes que Marinette llevaba cuando él no podía asistir a las fiestas.

Pero nunca vio un paquete decorado en rosa con listón rojo. Y cuando empezó a sopesar que no conocía al destinatario, llego su cumpleaños.

* * *

No me maten.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	4. LO QUE PASA EN INGLATERRA - BACKWARDE

Fue una sorpresa para Adrien ver a Marinette llegar corriendo a la estación del tren gritando su nombre y deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia solo para sacar un papel doblado y ofrecérselo mientras le decía lo importante que era para ella lo que estaba escrito ahí y que solo él podía dárselo.

Por un momento, se sintió dentro de uno de esos animes donde irremediablemente existía una declaración de amor; intentó tomarse su tiempo para leer ese papel cuando el tren ya se encontrara en marcha y esa extraña idea ya no molestara su cabeza, pero fue inútil. Podía sentir cómo sus manos ardían con el papel entre sus manos que terminó desdoblando.

Si tenía que ser sincero, esperaba encontrarse con cualquier cosa antes que con una receta médica poco legible. Por un momento se sintió tentado en llamar a la chica y preguntarle si estaba segura sobre esperar hasta que regresara de su viaje, tal vez podría pedirle a Gorila que hiciera el encargo y se lo llevara tan pronto fuese posible a Marinette.

La idea fue desechada de inmediato, temiendo que su amiga pensara que poco le había importado su pedido y por eso lo delegó a su guardaespaldas. Además de que, si se sentía mal, poco probable era que contestara su llamada; aun cuando se veía perfectamente.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por la chica a su lado, que no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba escrito en ese dichoso papel. Tenía que darle crédito a Marinette, nunca hubiera esperado que fuera tan osada como para darle una nota de amor a Adrien; mucho menos espero pasar los siguientes días observando al rubio ensimismado en su celular cuando su padre no le prestaba atención. ¿Quizás buscando un regalo para corresponder sus sentimientos? No, no podía ser. De ser el caso, el chico se mostraría más nervioso o indudablemente feliz al por fin alcanzar su objetivo… ¿no?

Si Kagami le hubiese preguntado a Adrien lo que estaba sucediendo, se habría enterado de lo equivocada que estaba y si conociera la historia completa, no hubiese tardado en repetirle su consejo a la chica de dos coletas. Pues era claro que necesitaba más ayuda de la que había pensado.

Así, la chica de raíces japonesas pasó las horas conspirando mientras que Adrien buscaba las diferentes farmacias cercanas a su hotel junto con el catalogo de productos que le facilitaban las tiendas. Avanzando poco por lo difícil que era para él leer la receta. ¿Lo que estaba ahí escrito era una 'r' o una 'v'?

Derrotado, terminó escuchando el consejo de Plagg.

Debió imaginar que esa era una mala idea. En el pequeño periodo libre que tenía entre el desayuno y el regreso a París, Adrien salió a escondidas del Hotel con la única ayuda de Google maps para cumplir su misión, plataforma que lo guió hasta un Hospital donde, esperaba, pudiesen ayudarlo.

Después de un rato de espera, la recepcionista le indicó entrar a uno de los consultorios donde un joven con bata blanca estaba de pie, notoriamente encorvado sobre unos papeles que intentaba leer mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Buenas tar…

—Espere —Lo interrumpió el joven que se acomodó mejor los lentes para seguir leyendo sus informes. Pasaron diez minutos en los que Adrien se mantuvo de pie, hasta que el contrario, frustrado, suspiró antes de ver la hora en su reloj y por fin dirigirse a él —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quisiera su ayuda con esta receta —Aclaró el rubio antes de darle la hoja de papel. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que recibiera una mirada curiosa del hombre que lo observo de pies a cabeza antes de regresar su vista a la receta médica.

—Venga por aquí, debo examinarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de surtirle la receta debo corroborar que es la correcta para ti, vamos.

—Creo que hay un error —Respondió resuelto el menor.

—¡Lo sabía! —Gritó el hombre con bata mientras lo señalaba con el dedo de forma acusatoria —¿Creíste que podrías engañarme?

—¿Engañarte?

—¡Sí! ¿Es que acaso crees que no sé quién eres? ¡Tú no eres el señor Chan! ¡Tú eres Adrien Agreste!

—¿Señor Chan?

—Debiste creer que sería fácil, ¿no? Pues no niño rico, no voy a permitir que te burles de mí. Espera aquí, ahora mismo voy a llamar a alguien que pueda ayudarte. El mundo de la moda no ve el daño que hace a nuestros jóvenes, mira que falsificar una receta para conseguir medicamentos para reducir tallas. ¿No sabes lo irresponsable que es eso?

—Pero yo no… —No le dio tiempo de terminar, pues la puerta que permitía el acceso se abrió poniendo los nervios de punta al modelo. ¿En qué momento hizo la llamada?

—¡Doctor! —Volvió a gritar el hombre de bata al señor que acababa de entrar —Que bueno que llega, ayúdeme con esto, ¡rápido! —Adrien se giró para ver al señor, que le regreso una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Tiene que ver esto y llamar a control infantil. Él es Adrien Agreste y vino pidiendo esto —El hombre dio una largas zanjadas hasta el doctor, mostrándole la hoja de papel —Seguramente su padre lo obliga a bajar de peso para seguir modelando y como no lo ha conseguido intenta hacer uso de fármacos para el estreñimiento.

—Ya le dije que ese medicamento no es para mí —Interrumpió confundido por el tipo de medicamentos que Marinette le había pedido —Es un encargo. Una amiga me lo pidió expresamente. Me parece que no pudo encontrar los medicamentos en París.

—Que raro. No son difíciles de conseguir. Ven conmigo, te surtiré la receta. Y tu —Dijo observando de mala forma al hombre que se ajustó las gafas —Después hablaremos de tu comportamiento. Ya te dije que como interno no puedes inspeccionar a los pacientes sin mi presencia.

Cuando regresaron al Hotel ya con el paquete de medicinas en sus manos y sin ningún extraño a la vista, Plagg apareció frente a él, soltando una risotada.

—¿Asi que quieres reducir tallas? ¿Quién diría que lo que estuviste buscando todo este tiempo eran medicamentos para el estreñimiento para esa niña?

—Vamos, Plagg. No es gracioso, todos nos enfermamos.

Pero el kwami de la destrucción no se reía de eso, lo hilarante venía de saber que la chica estaba enamorada de él, que Adrien la amaba sin saberlo y que ella seguramente estaría muy avergonzada cuando su chico le diera el paquete. Porque sí, enfermarse era completamente natural y a todos les pasaba, pero Plagg había convivido con suficientes humanos como para saber que eso no era algo que quisieras compartir con la persona que te gusta, al menos no antes de tener una relación suficientemente larga.

Y no se equivocó, pues Tikki tuvo que escuchar a una devastada Marinette que caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación negándose a creer que Adrien le había llevado su pedido, el cual recordaría de ahora en adelante cuando la viera y así no podría amarla ya porque seguramente, no dejaría libre el baño de su hipotética casa juntos, ni tendrían tres hijos, un gato y un hámster.

Al menos el maestro Fu se sentía mejor ahora… ¿no?

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	5. COOL - BACKWARDER

Juleka Couffaine paseaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre los libros que estaban perfectamente ordenados frente a ella, sus orbes observaban cada título con interés, preguntándose cuál sería el libro idóneo para llevarse durante esa semana.

—¿Llegué tarde? —Escuchó uno voz femenina acercándose, la de ropas negras negó con la cabeza, aun sin enfrentarse a la contraria que revisaba el interior de su mochila —Muchas gracias por esto —Acotó, ofreciéndole dos discos compactos.

—¿Y qué tal? —Juleka tomó uno de los libros de la biblioteca antes de aceptar lo que Kagami le ofrecía.

—Fue complicado entender las letras, pero tienes razón, el grupo no tiene desperdicio. Ella tiene una voz increíble.

—Lamento no tener más discos de ellos, creo que te gustarían.

—Bueno, para eso está Internet —La japonesa regresó su mano al interior de su mochila —Te traje esta película.

— _Cool_ —La mirada rojiza se posó en la portada, en una imagen muy visceral seccionada por franjas negras y al titulo que no era capaz de leer. Juleka miró a Kagami con una ceja alzada.

—Será mejor que la veas, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa —Y con la transacción terminada, la de mirada parda cerró su mochila antes de acomodarla correctamente sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Aburrido, correcto, recatado.

—Suena aburrido.

—Lo fue —Ambas azabaches rieron por lo bajo, intentando no llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria que no dudaría en regañarlas —Pensé que la pasaría mejor con Adrien ahí, pero creo que las cosas fueron más correctas y recatadas con su presencia.

—¿No dejaron de vigilarlos?

—En realidad, su padre paso casi todo el tiempo hablando con mi madre y se olvidaron de nosotros la mayor parte de la fiesta y al día siguiente. Pero Adrien estaba muy ocupado buscando información de quién sabe qué y el domingo se dio a la fuga hasta que fue hora de regresar.

—Raro.

—Yo diría: molesto. Como sea, es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos el siguiente lunes.

—Buscaré algo que este a la altura.

—Lo estaré esperando. Disfruta la película.

Kagami se fue por donde había llegado, Juleka observó de nuevo la portada de la película y la guardó antes de que algún extraño pudiese verla y mientras sellaba el libro que había elegido para llevar, pensó en lo interesante que era lo que Kagami le había dicho. Ambas sabían la razón del comportamiento de Adrien, pero ninguna quiso continuar con esa conversación.

Juleka no dejó de pensar en que, si Marinette hubiese sido más sensata, la chica nueva le hubiese ayudado con su dilema pese a la gran posibilidad de que a ella también le gustara su compañero de clases. ¿O quizás no le atraía de ese modo?

Como sea, nada iba a quitarle a la de mechas moradas la idea de que Kagami era _cool_ , mucho menos tras ver la película que esa semana le había prestado.

* * *

Cuando Juleka le dice a su grupo de amigas que Kagami era cool no pude evitar preguntarme por qué lo decía. Me gustó pensar que tenían una clase de relación secreta en la que Juleka le compartía música de otros países mientras Kagami le pasaba películas japonesas raras de terror y llenas de gore. XD

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	6. IDIOTA - CLIMATIKA 2

Plagg estaba gritando internamente mientras Adrien observaba la carta con forma de corazón y la nota de Marinette. Estaba que no cabía en su gozo, ¡pues la niña de Tikki estaba enamorada de su chico! ¡Ella había rescatado el tonto poema para contestarlo con el mismo nivel de cursilería! ¡Era perfecto! Solo necesitaba no meter la pata y no dejar al descubierto la identidad de la chica y que Adrien sumara dos más dos para aceptar que ella lo quería.

Después solo tendría que darle un empujoncito a su chico para que le diera una oportunidad a la niña (esta vez como Adrien y no como Chat Noir) y dejar que en su momento, se diera cuenta de que se trataba de Ladybug y se amarían mientras él se llenaba de panes de queso de la panadería. ¡Era perfecto! ¿No?

¿No?

¡Por supuesto que no! Porque su chico, ¡estaba ciego!

—Marinette no puede estar enamorada de mí. Es solo una amiga que ama la moda… Además, esta Luka… Solo es alguien con una letra parecida —Esa, fue la gota que derramó el vaso que era la paciencia del gato que ya tenía un tic en el ojo.

Plagg empezó a ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, intentando no gritarle a Adrien que era un completo idiota que quería tapar el sol con un dedo. ¿Cómo era posible que no viera las señales? Sabía que no podía confiar en que fuera muy listo con ese color de cabello. Por su parte, el rubio se había sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio, observando los apuntes de Marinette antes de decidirse a copiarlos.

Y claro, después vería imágenes de Ladybug y se quejaría (de nuevo) de que la fémina no lo amaba. Lo sabía porque Adrien había dejado la carta en forma de corazón en el escritorio y ¨disimuladamente¨ observaba mientras acomodaba las cosas.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

Decidido, Plagg fue hasta la parte superior de la habitación, sentándose en lo más alto del librero que estaba ligeramente empolvado.

—Oye, Adrien...

—¿Mmm?

—¿Puedo tomar uno de tus libritos con caricaturas para leer?

—Se llaman mangas, Plagg. Y sí, solo recuerda lavarte las manos antes para que no intentes comértelos después porque huelen a queso.

—Claro —El gato observó el mueble un poco más mientras veía su manita, no podía usar mucho poder o se quedaría sin portador y a Fu y a Tikki no les iba a gustar eso —Cataclismo —Susurró, observando una pequeña chispa salir de su mano.

Eso tenía que ser suficiente.

Plagg tomó uno de los mangas que estaban en lo más alto del librero con su mano libre y tras un momento empezó su actuación.

—¡Ah..! ah... ¡choo! —Acto seguido, el kwami tocó el librero, viendo como este empezaba a tambalear y dejaba que los libros, mangas y dvd´s empezaran a caer todos al suelo.

—¡Plagg! —Gritó Adrien mientras se levantaba de un salto y buscaba con la mirada al pequeño gato.

—Perdón —Se apresuró a decir, abrazando el manga y con sus orejitas agachadas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, fue el polvo. Me hizo estornudar.

—No sabía que tenías alergia al polvo.

—Bueno, tu cuarto siempre esta muy limpio —Adrien observó la parte superior de su habitación, preparándose mentalmente para organizar todo lo que se había caido. Por su parte, Plagg se sentó en el sofá, dispuesto a comer algo de queso antes de ayudar al chico a limpiar.

Dejaría que sufriera un poquito el solo.

—Supongo que los apuntes tendrán que esperar. ¿no?

—Eso creo.

* * *

#TodosSomosPlagg

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	7. THOMAS - ANIMAESTRO

Después de la gran premier de su película, Thomas Astruc regresó a casa sintiéndose avergonzado por permitir que sus sentimientos lo dominaran, pues sabía que, si de por si los parisinos no lo reconocían por su trabajo, ahora solo lo harían por el espectáculo que protagonizó con los héroes de la capital.

¡Ya podía ver la noticia en el Ladyblog! Acompañado de su imagen en forma de memes y llenos de burlas a su persona. Ya que el día había sido suficientemente difícil, decidió dormir. Para lastima de Thomas, no logró dormir demasiado, ya que durante la noche estuvo despertándose cada tanto por culpa de sus pesadillas.

Claro que, para muchos, sus pesadillas eran una tontería, pero él de verdad la pasaba mal viendo cómo sus historias terminaban consumidas en spoilers por Internet sin forma alguna de evitarlo. ¿Es que la gente no quería sorprenderse sola sin saber antes qué es lo que tenía que pasar?

Abatido y con la seguridad de que no podría dormir mucho más, tomó su celular y reviso su cuenta de Twitter. Decidido a ver si su imaginación estaba en lo correcto o no.

Lo que encontró, lo sorprendió al momento.

La plataforma que más solía utilizar estaba llena de fanarts de su película, incluso, había ediciones de fotografías de Ladybug y Chat Noir con los detalles de los trajes que había diseñado para la película.

Algunas personas se habían separado en bandos, algunas abogando que el Chat Noir de verdad era mejor y otras más contando lo mucho que les gustaría que el chico tras la máscara fuera como se mostraba el personaje de Félix.

Incluso le habían pasado links de pequeñas historias basadas en lo que las personas les hubiese gustado que pasara, así como fotografías de personas improvisando la ropa que Bridgette y Félix usaban.

También había una serie de preguntas que no estaba seguro de cómo iba a responder sin spoilear a alguien y no tardó en animarse al ver que muchos especulaban la existencia de una segunda parte.

Pero lo que le sacó la sonrisa más grande fue ver a la chica a quien le había dado su lugar, sacándose una serie con su pase junto al gran poster de la película. ¨De nuevo quiero agradecerte esto¨.

Y de un momento a otro, pensar que nadie se interesaba en él y su trabajo, dejo de importar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar


	8. ACEPTACIÓN - OBLIVIO

Fu acarició el filo de su taza de té mientras suspiraba otra vez. Ese día, Oblivio había puesto toda Francia de cabeza, no solo por la pérdida de memoria que ya era habitual para algunas personas gracias a los akumas, el problema venía de una fotografía sacada en el momento justo.

Malditos sean los teléfonos celulares, pensó.

Y no era para menos, cada canal de televisión estaba lleno de teorías sobre el secreto mejor guardado por los héroes: su amor.

Fu no podía negar que desde el principio supo que esos dos eran el uno para el otro y sabía perfectamente que Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien, así como Chat Noir ponía cara de bobo enamorado cada que Ladybug hacía algo impresionante. Y sabía que, en algún momento, las máscaras caerían y el amor triunfaría en sus vidas.

Pero también sabía que era peligroso, que Hawk Moth podía usar esos sentimientos en contra de ellos y así, conseguir los prodigios. Y sí, ese era un peligro latente que existiría aun sin que el dúo estuviese enamorado, pues el compañerismo no permitiría que uno de ellos abandonara al otro si la situación así lo requería. Aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse por sus elegidos.

Incluso había pensado en citarlos y pedirles que le regresaran a Tikki y a Plagg. Dejando que vivieran felices mientras otros seguían con la misión que les había encomendado y esta vez, sin sentimientos amorosos de por medio.

Fue Wayzz el que evito que intentara realizar ese plan.

¨Ellos dos son perfectos juntos y si se aman, será más difícil para Hawk Moth derrotarlos¨.

Y como su kwami era el único ser con quien podía confiar en sus momentos de duda, acepto su resolución sin rechistar.

Al menos no en voz alta.

Solo le quedaba confiar en Marinette y Adrien, justo como lo había hecho el día en el que todo comenzó.

* * *

Todos están hablando del beso, pero ¿alguien quiere pensar en la amenaza de Hawk Moth? DX  
Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	9. INICIO - OBLIVIO

Tikki se mantuvo despierta después de que Marinette por fin lograse dormirse tras quejarse una y otra vez de la fotografía del beso entre ella y Chat Noir mientras ella tenía sus propias razones para no conciliar el sueño. Por alguna razón, la catarina no dejaba de pensar en la forma que conoció a Plagg, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

El gato negro (que en ese entonces no recordaba a un felino, sino a una energía amorfa como ella) se había alejado de forma arisca, negándose a tratar con alguien que no conocía.

—¿Cómo vas a tratar con alguien sino lo intentas conocer?

—No me importa, ¡estoy muy bien por mi cuenta!

—Pero hay muchos más como nosotros.

—¿Y qué se supone que somos nosotros para empezar?

Y aunque se alejaron no tardaron en reencontrarse, por culpa de lo que Plagg destruía y que ella había creado con tanto esmero.

—¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso! —Le gritó cuando lo atrapó destruyendo una galaxia y que ahora formaba un agujero negro.

—¿Por qué? Es divertido.

—¡Pero yo lo hice!

—¡Y yo debo destruirlo! ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si solo crearas y crearas sin ningún límite? ¡Todo se llenaría y dejaríamos de respirar!

—Nosotros no respiramos.

—Pero esas cosas del planeta azul, sí.

—Eres simplemente imposible.

—Y tu simplemente no entiendes, esta es mi naturaleza. ¡Entiéndelo! ¿Cuál sería el sentido de mi vida sino hago lo que debo hacer?

Después de eso tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a encontrarse. Solo que esta vez, él fue quien la busco. Con orejas en la cabeza, patas y cola.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Un hechicero lo hizo.

—Hechi… ¿qué?

—Es un humano, te va a encantar hablar con él. Quiere que lo ayudemos.

—¿Quienes?

—¡Todos! Ven, escucha lo que tiene que decir.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, siguió a Plagg por toda la Vía láctea, deteniéndose en el planeta azul donde ya no había dinosaurios desde hace mucho tiempo. Escuchó al hombre de barba larga, hablando del gran bien que podrían hacer a la humanidad si tan solo aceptaban ayudarlos.

Y ella, orgullosa como era, decidió decir que no.

—¿Pero por qué no quieres ayudarlos? —Le preguntó Plagg que la seguía mientras flotaba con la cabeza abajo.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos tu?

—Tienes cosas divertidas y algunas ricas. ¡Mira este queso!

—¿Qué es eso?

—Lo más delicioso que puede existir.

—¿Y es suficiente para que quieras ayudarlos?

—¡Sí!

—De verdad que eres idiota.

—¡Oye!

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos..?

—Plagg, me llamó Plagg —Aseguró el gato negro, como si estuviera orgulloso —¿Y por qué dudas tu? Tú los creaste, ¿no? Deberías ser la primera en creer en ellos.

—Pe-pero son extraños.

—Tu y yo también lo somos, pero aquí estamos.

—He dicho que no —Sentenció la energía amorfa roja.

—Bien, como quieras. ¿Sabes? Ellos podrán ser unos extraños, pero lo que sé es que tú eres una egoísta y una total cobarde.

El gato se fue y ella se mantuvo alrededor del planeta azul, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho y que por alguna razón, la herían.

—No soy una cobarde y tampoco soy egoísta.

Así, empezó una nueva etapa en su vida en la que, le gustase o no, tendría una relación muy cercana al kwami negro, a quien tenía mucho que agradecer.

* * *

Si Marinette y Adrien pueden entrar en crisis por lo que paso con Oblivio pues... Tikki y Plagg también, ¿no?

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	10. FRUSTRADO - SILENCER

Gabriel Agreste intentó centrarse de nueva cuenta en su trabajo, pero cada línea, color elegido y tela considerada era un completo desastre. Estaba molesto, no solo porque de nuevo su plan había fallado, el problema radicaba en que no era capaz de comprender por qué los sentimientos de ese adolescente eran más fuertes que su sueño de tener a Emilie de nueva cuenta a su lado.

Silencer nunca intentó tomar los miraculous, ni siquiera le permitió hablar con él cuando se suponía que estaba bajo su control. No tenía sentido, ninguno.

Gracias a las redes sociales, había sido capaz de verle la cara a ese chico. Pues después del escandalo televisivo, internet se llenó de una serie de fotografías y videos en los que la joven banda de rock salía. Sorprendiéndolo notablemente al notar que Adrien aparecía en algunos de esos vídeos.

Llegando así a la cuenta del tal Luka Couffaine y encontrándose rápidamente con la imagen de la chica que había provocado todo. Ojos azules, cabello negro. Sí, Marinette Dupain era una niña bonita, pero ¿eso era suficiente para ganarle al amor que él sentía por Emilie?

 _Es culpa de la edad_ , se dijo. Los adolescentes solían ser demasiado intensos con sus emociones, por eso mismo la mayoría de sus akumas iban dirigidos a ellos. Como a ese chico al que le encantaba dibujar y que también había intentado negarse a sus órdenes, solo que él era más dócil a pesar de que también intentó centrar sus acciones únicamente en su compañera de clases.

Gabriel no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio a ese chico en una fotografía de la cuenta de Marinette. Sumamente sonrojado y ligeramente inclinado a un lado mientras observaba con los ojos bien abiertos a la chica que se había acercado a él para tomar la fotografía.

¿Había sido ella por quién el de cabello rojizo se akumatizó en aquella ocasión? El nombre de la chica le sonaba demasiado por alguna razón.

La posición de Gabriel cambió frente al computador, observando con mayor insistencia las fotografías que tenía accesibles. En una aparecía con el rostro lleno de harina, una imagen poco agraciada que ella no había compartido, sino que había sido etiquetada por su padre, el cual había puesto como pie de foto una frase que llamó su atención: Mi pequeña Marinette es el tesoro más grande de mi vida.

En ese momento no estaba seguro, pero por alguna razón esa oración le recordó a un hombre que había sido capaz de akumatizar, el cual, atrapó a su propia hija en lo más alto de la torre de espinas que él mismo ocasionó para protegerla.

El hombre que aceptó ayudarlo y que por poco le quitó el anillo a Chat Noir fue bastante interesante por no decir pasional. Provocando que la pelea que sostuvo con el héroe fuera más larga e intensa de lo que él consideraba necesario. Todo por los sentimientos de protección que tenía por su hija y que, si debía ser sincero, entendía a la perfección.

Otros akumas también habían surgido por el amor, como Zombiezoo, quien recordaba, no era su victima inicial. O Syren, que solo quería que su amor fuese correspondido, justo como Dark Cupid. Todas grandes oportunidades que una chiquilla de ojos azules y cabello negro evadió.

La mano de Gabriel dejó de presionar el botón del ratón de su computadora, en una nueva fotografía que la chica no había publicado, sino que había sido publicada por su hijo: Esperando para presentar el trabajo de una de las futuras promesas de París.

Marinette sonreía algo tensa y Adrien señalaba con su mano libre el bombín que simulaba la gracia de una paloma.

Gabriel se apresuró a abrir las noticias donde se veían algunas imágenes de Ladybug y sonrió satisfecho. Ojos azules y cabello negro prolijamente peinado en dos coletas.

 _O Ladybug, ¿en serio no podías esconderte mejor?_

La molestia que Gabriel había sentido después de que el akuma fue derrotado se disipó, ahora, tenía una pista clara, que no tardaría en poner todo ese juego a su favor.

 _Solo espera un poco más, Emilie. Estoy cerca._

* * *

Este drabble surgió tras la conversación con PaolaRangel439 (a quien va dedicado este pequeño escrito) y con CriXar que casi pide mi cabeza por decir que esperaba que Marinette se quedara con Luka en lugar deAdrien. (?

Me sorprendió bastante que , cuando Luka ya estaba akumatizado, no volvimos a ver el símbolo de Hawk Moth sobre su rostro. Además del plan de Luka para cumplir su propósito que me pareció muy interesante.

Espero que les guste este drabble, cuando pueda ver el capitulo traducido les traeré algo meloso.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	11. DECLARACIÓN - SILENCER

—Uh... oh... ¡No! Nada —Marinette desvió la mirada, observando todo lo que había en el set de televisión a favor de no verlo a él mientras rascaba su cabeza— no era importante —aseguró, incapaz de controlar el sonrojo que ahora adornaba sus mejillas— estabas bajo el control del akuma —le resto importancia a lo que sea que hubiese sucedido durante su akumatización, esperando que fuera al escenario junto a sus demás amigos y diera el tema por zanjado.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que para él era imposible detenerse cuando algo parecía atormentarla. Aun cuando solo podía pedir perdón en ese momento, al menos, hasta que ella decidiera contarle lo sucedido y entonces remediarlo.

—Realmente no sé qué fue lo que dije —aceptó con cierta preocupación, viendo cómo el plan que su cerebro había trazado se iba por el cayo —espero que no haya sido algo malo —y es que su corazón había empezado a latir con mucha fuerza, provocando que los sentimientos que tenía por ella afloraran y llegaran a su garganta deseando ser escuchados, por lo cual, la tomó del brazo, logrando así que la azabache lo observara de nueva cuenta y viera que no había dudas en sus palabras—. Porque eres una chica extraordinaria, Marinette; clara como una nota musical y tan sincera como una melodía. Eres, la canción que escucho en mi cabeza desde que nos conocimos.

Soltó su brazo lentamente, se dio la vuelta y tomó su lugar en el escenario. Su corazón latía eufórico mientras tocaba algunos acordes para asegurarse de que su instrumento bien afinado antes de salir al aire. La emoción no era nueva, el sentimiento lo había golpeado siempre que estaba a punto de tocar, pero ahora estaba intensificado por lo que le había dicho a Marinette.

Su lado racional le preguntaba si realmente era el momento para decirlo, su corazón respondió, golpeando con mayor fuerza en su caja torácica. Claro que era el momento correcto; ella se merecía saber lo importante y maravillosa que era; además, siempre había sido un seguidor ferviente de su corazón, ese no era el momento para seguir otro rumbo. Además, fue sincero en todo lo que dijo, ese sentimiento había surgido desde el festival que prepararon para el día de la música, creciendo al conocer su ingenio, creatividad y lo bondadosa que era.

Luka empezó a tocar justo después de que el director del programa diera la señal seguida del golpeteo de las batacas de Iván; el de mechas turquesa tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que sentía que no podría borrarse nunca.

Aun cuando sabía perfectamente que ella estaba interesada en alguien más, que a pesar de lo bien que se llevaban sus posibilidades eran pocas y que tendría que conformarse con su amistad.

Estaba bien con ello.

Porque verla sonreír ampliamente a pesar de que las luces se lo impedían en gran manera al impactar contra ellos, era la mejor recompensa de todas.

Sabía perfectamente que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que la lastimara o incomodara, aún cuando eso significara ver cómo se iba con alguien más.

* * *

Este drabble es un guiño monumental a otro de mis fics que se llama BRÚJULA, escrito desde la perspectiva de Marinette al ver a Adrien y Luka tocar durante el día de la música. Cuando este capitulo salió al aire una gran parte del fandom explotó de amor por el Lukanette y yo no fui diferente, en especial porque creo que sus sentimientos son muy sinceros y que sobretodo, quiere la felicidad de ella aunque no sea con él.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	12. TROFEO - ONI-CHAN

Un grupo de chicas a quienes no era capaz de verles el rostro suspiraban mientras observaban los grandes carteles donde su rostro era visible. Aclamando que era perfecto, que se casarían con él o incluso, que podrían compartirlo para no tener que pelear entre ellas.

Normalmente, no le importaban este tipo de comentarios, pues sabía perfectamente que terminarían huyendo al darse cuenta de que, ni por asomo, era la persona que ellas creían. Aun así, debía aceptar que esta situación le asustaba, temiendo la posibilidad de un día enamorarse y que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos solo por la fachada que su padre creó para presentar sus diseños. Convirtiendo el amor que pensaba recibir en un capricho por tener un accesorio al último grito de la moda.

Y aunque en ese momento era un mero espectador desde un techo cualquiera de la ciudad, no podía evitar sentirse desolado.

—Pero miren lo que la catarina encontró —se anunció Ladybug al aparecer detrás de él.

—Mi Lady —respondió el héroe a su llamado, con las orejas gachas y el semblante turbio.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga chaton? —la heroína se acomodó a su lado, bajando la mirada a las calles da París deseando encontrar lo que tenía a su compañero en ese estado.

—Es solo que no las entiendo, mi Lady. ¿Por qué están tan interesadas en ese chico?

—Bueno, es atractivo, encantador, rico...

—¿En serio mi Lady? ¿Tú también? —La azabache soltó una risa, poniendo de peor humor al contrario.

—Vamos, Chat. Tu preguntaste, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso?

—Por supuesto que no, lo compadezco.

—No deberías compadecerte, Adrien. Eres un chico maravilloso, mucho más que la imagen que representas en esos anuncios.

El chico se giró a verla con desconcierto, recibiendo una sonrisa segura de su dama.

–Pero... ¿cómo?

—¿Creíste que no sería capaz de reconocer a mi compañero? —las pequeñas manos de la fémina tomaron las suyas, acariciándolo suavemente con sus pulgares. Y aunque se sentía feliz por sus palabras, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

—Yo... Yo no sé quién eres tú.

—Si lo sabes —aseguró— solo que no has puesto suficiente atención. Estamos muy cerca, en realidad —Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos, observando a la chica que esperaba pacientemente. Los ojos azules, el cabello negro dispuesto en dos coletas. La valentía, la creatividad; por alguna razón, sentía que en ese momento estaba sumando dos más dos mientras sus orbes verdes se abrían abruptamente.

—Tu... Tu eres...

—¡Adrien! —El rubio recibió un golpe en su estómago, provocado por su kwami que había saltado sobre él bastante enojado y con un pedazo de queso entre sus manos.

—¡Plagg! ¿Qué te pasa? —Ladybug se había esfumado, él ya no estaba en un techo desconocido y afuera la noche abrazaba la ciudad mientras todos dormían. Todos, menos el gato negro que se veía muy molesto.

—¡Te dije que esa mocosa no era de fiar!

—¿De quién estás hablando?

—De esa niña que dice más mentiras que Pinocho. ¡Se robo ni queso, Adrien! ¡Mi queso!

—¿Tu queso?

—¡Sí! Ayer en la noche tenía quince sabrosos y redondos camembert en mi cajón de los quesos, me comí uno en el desayuno, otro en la comida y otro en la cena. Después, entre comidas, me comí medio queso y durante la noche me como la otra mitad. Eso significa que deberían quedarme once quesos, pero mientras comía me puse a contarlos de nuevo y solo tenía diez quesos y medio. !Te dije que no era de fiar! ¿Qué le estará haciendo a mi preciado camembert, Adrien? ¿Y si se lo come con agua? ¿Y si lo tira a la basura? ¿Y si..?

—¡Plagg! —el kwami se giró a verlo desconcertado.

—¿Estás contando el pedazo que tienes en la mano?

Plagg pestañeo un par de veces, antes de ver el pedazo de camembert al que Adrien señalaba. Tardo un segundo antes de que sus orejitas se alzaran y una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

—¡Ya puedes volver a dormir Adrien! ¡Gracias! —dijo para después desaparecer hasta su "cajón de los quesos".

—Seguro —se quejó, acomodándose de lado sobre su cama —deberías dejar de despertarme de ese modo.

—Como si estuvieras haciendo algo muy importante. Solo estabas soñando, seguramente con Ladybug, como sueles hacer siempre.

—Ese no es el punto —Adrien gruñó por lo bajo, intentando recordar su sueño. Resoplando poco tiempo después, pues no era capaz de recordarlo.

Al menos todo el camembert estaba a salvo.

* * *

Nadie se mete con el queso de Plagg y quien lo intente ¡sufrirá su furia! (?)

Adoré que Plagg se pusiese a contar su queso cuando Lila se fue de la mansión Agreste, también amé que Adrien siguiera con sus actividades como si nada, pues me hace creer que Plagg tiene la mala costumbre de contar sus reservas de queso y eso me parece adorable. XD

#TodosSomosPlagg

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	13. JUNTOS - BOULANGERIX

Las risas seguían sonando en el interior de la casa Dupain-Cheng, a pesar de que el reloj ya anunciaba alguna hora de la madrugada. Cosa normal, cuando se ha pasado tanto tiempo sin reunirse con la familia y hay tantas cosas que contar, que escuchar, que preguntar.

Las fotografías han perdido su lugar en el álbum que las protegía de la humedad y el polvo, las tazas de café decoran la mesa de centro y cada quién piensa para sus adentros que es maravilloso estar así.

Juntos, compartiendo las historias del pasado y con la promesa al aire de un futuro más cálido.

Y cuando deciden que ya es momento de descansar, se despiden entre abrazos y palabras dulces. Ella lo lleva a él hasta su casa, a sabiendas de que lo escuchara quejándose de su motocicleta tan poco práctica. La esposa se irá para poner un poco de orden en su casa y padre e hija se quedarán viendo a la calle desolada.

—Iré a ayudar a mamá —comenta Marinette antes de entrar a casa, pero no es capaz de dar más de dos pasos al interior de la morada.

—Marinette —le llama su padre, ella se gira, curiosa.

—¿Si? —Tom se toma su tiempo antes de voltear a verla y sin decir nada, elimina el espacio que hay entre ellos para envolverla entre sus brazos.

La chica se siente confundida por un segundo, pero conoce demasiado bien a su padre y sabe que, en ese momento, todo lo que necesita es que corresponda su fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias por esto —dice el hombre en un susurro, temiendo a que su voz se quiebre si es que intenta hablar más alto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá —responde con el mismo tono de voz, a punto de llorar.

Y es que hay cosas que significan tanto y que no tienes modo de pagar de ningún modo, Tom lo sabe y justamente así se siente, rebasado por los maravillosos milagros que su hija parece capaz de realizar. Otorgándole el mayor regalo que pudo recibir, el tener de nuevo a un padre en su vida, cuando pensó que, quizás, alguno moriría antes de volver a verse siquiera.

Padre e hija se mantienen así durante un momento, antes de separarse, recibir una mirada cristalina del contrario y por fin, subir a ayudar a la otra integrante de su pequeña familia a ordenar la casa.

Aturdidos, emocionados y más completos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	14. ALERGIA - TIMETAGGER

Adrien y Plagg se mantenían inmersos en su ronda de juegos con el switch, intentando cada uno ser el primero en llegar a la meta.

—¡Vamos, Mario verde lento! —se quejó el kwami que continuaba presionando B mientras movía con maestría el joystick del pequeño mando.

A su lado, Adrien tenía la mirada fija en la meta, sintiéndose victorioso suspiró, antes de notar que su personaje era atacado por un caparazón de tortuga que lo hizo perder velocidad mientras que el personaje de Plagg cruzaba la meta.

—¡Gane! Me debes dos quesos extra para la cena.

—¿Qué? Nunca acepté ese trato.

—Que lástima porque ahora me debes dos quesos para la cena.

Adrien estuvo a punto de replicar cuando vio a través del ventanal algo moverse por el cielo, tras girarse, se dio cuenta que era Señor Pichón volando con la ayuda de muchas palomas a su alrededor. El kwami de la destrucción se giró también a ver qué era lo que había robado la atención de su portador, molestándolo.

—No otra vez —se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

Adrien fue a su escritorio, molesto, tomó una de las pastillas para su alergia a las plumas y la metió a su boca.

—Pero que tipo tan molesto —se quejó Plagg.

—Es culpa de los policías, no les gusta que alimente a las palomas.

—Entonces debería buscarse otro hobbie, quizás si le compramos uno de estos deje de molestarnos —el gato negro levantó su control para que el rubio pudiese verlo.

—No sé si le gusten los videojuegos, pero no suena a una mala idea.

—Deberías dejar que Ladybug se haga cargo, no creo que le hagas falta para esto.

—Tal vez no, pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a mi Lady —se apresuró a debatir Adrien —Además, después habrá helado. Plagg, ¡transforname!

Y un poco más animado, se dispuso a seguir al akumatizado por el cual había tenido que reabastecer más de una vez sus medicamentos para la alergia.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	15. SORPRESA - LA MARIONETISTE 2

Después de una necesaria terapia exprés en el sanitario de mujeres, Marinette se dispuso a regresar al taller del museo, donde había abandonado a Adrien. Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar más que un par de metros, pues frente a ella, apareció el chico de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Por inercia, Marinette saltó hacía atrás y cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos y una de sus piernas, como si quisiera protegerse de un golpe inesperado. Porque sí, estaba dispuesta a regresar al taller con Adrien y actuar como una chica normal a la que no estaba a punto de salírsele el corazón del pecho, pero eso no significaba que estuviese lista para verlo tan pronto.

Pasaron unos segundos y la azabache no escuchó la armoniosa voz de Adrien cuestionándola, así que, tras reunir valor, abrió uno de sus orbes celestes, notando que el chico seguía ahí, imperturbable. Su corazón se relajó al momento, aunque si este tuviese voz propia, le habría confesado a la chica que, si seguía así, pronto le daría un ataque con visita al Hospital incluido. Una cordial advertencia que Marinette hubiese ignorado monumentalmente al tener toda su atención en el objeto frente a ella.

—Es solo otra estatua; que raro, no la vi cuando llegué —dijo, acercándose tanto como le era posible —se ve tan real.

Sin pensarlo demasiado la chica acarició el rostro masculino dulcemente sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Situación normal, ya que las estatuas no se mueven.

Si tan solo las cosas fuesen tan fáciles…

—La cera es tan caliente como su piel —le dice a la nada, mientras que Adrien siente la calidez de su amiga que no ha sido capaz de alejarse de él; incluso, se vuelve más osada, acercándose a su cuello para percibir su olor al tiempo que la piel del rubio se eriza —¡hasta huele igual que él!

Marinette le da la espalda por un momento en el que Adrien se permite observarla, preguntándose qué es lo que esta tramando y sobre cuál sería el momento correcto para hacerle ver que no es una estatua cómo ella cree. De estar menos preocupado, habría usado ese momento para cambiar de posición y ver el rostro asustado de su amiga cuando volviese a girarse, pero hay algo que le detiene. No una vena cruel que busca ver hasta qué punto la chica puede llevar ese monologo privado, sino la sorpresa de tener a la chica tan cerca suyo sin que tartamudee o confunda unas palabras con otras.

Y cuando menos lo espera, la chica vuelve a prestar toda su atención en él.

—Magnífica estatua de Adrien, tu cera es tan increíble y tu cabello tan sedoso —los orbes verdes quieren cerrarse o al menos lagrimear después de que la chica le hubiese arrancado un cabello sin ningún pudor, la cual, sigue actuando teatralmente a su alrededor mientras se entrega por completa a su interpretación — Tus ojos verdes son tan verdes... ¿por qué no puedo ser una estatua? Todo sería más simple para nosotros. ¿Por qué no fuimos creados juntos en el yeso del destino? Ante tu mirada verde, labios de cera sobre labios de cera.

Los brazos de Marinette terminaron afianzándose en el cuello del varón y los labios rosas estaban a escasos milímetros de los contrarios. Ella, entregada a un impulso que se había negado desde el momento en el que se enamoró y él, completamente pasmado ante la situación en la que se metió.

— La eternidad es demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees? —Los labios de la chica se separan de los de Adrien antes de bajar la mirada hasta su bolso, regalándole su sonrojo a quien sea que hubiese dicho eso.

—¡Tikki!

—No me hables como si te hubiese atrapado en infraganti, ¿acaso olvidaste que estaba aquí?

—¿Qué? N-no, ¿c-cómo puedes creer eso? —se quejó la azabache, separando sus manos de la estatua para empezar a mover las manos exageradamente antes de ceder— lo siento, creo que me deje de llevar un poquito.

—¿Solo un poco? —respondió Tikki antes de salir del bolso y ponerse a la altura del rostro de Marinette.

—¿Crees que alguien se dé cuenta si me llevo la estatua a casa? Pueden hacer otra, ¿cierto?

—Yo no voy a ayudarte con eso —se apresuró a decir, imaginando la forma en la que su portadora pensaba llevarse la estatua consigo —de verdad se parece a Adrien.

La catarina se acercó a la figura masculina, rodeándola para verla en distintos ángulos antes de sentarse sobre la cabellera rubia.

Si Adrien hubiese sido capaz de moverse en ese momento, entonces estaría observando a Marinette fijamente mientras la señalaba con su dedo y dejaba que su quijada tocara el suelo y que su voz hiciera un patético intento por dejarse oír. Y aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando el ser rojizo apareció en su campo de visión, no pudo hacerlo, porque ¡ese era un kwami! ¡Rojo con puntos negros! Llevaba tanto tiempo intentando que Ladybug confiara en él y que le dijese su verdadera identidad para al final, enterarse de esta manera. Maldición, Marinette, su mejor amiga alias la chica a quien ama con locura lo iba a matar.

De algún modo sentía que los engranes de su cerebro se habían salido de su lugar y ahora era imposible realizar cualquier acción. Necesitaba hacer algo, antes que Marinette de verdad se lo llevara a su casa y tuviese que actuar como una estatua por el resto de su vida.

—Ugh —se quejó la kwami que había estado haciendo trenzas con los rubios cabellos del chico.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Marinette que otra vez estaba abrazada a él.

—No es nada, solo que esta estatua huele mal.

—De que hablas, huele exactamente igual que Adrien.

—¿Adrien huele siempre a queso podrido?

—¡Retráctate! —se sumó una tercera voz.

—¡Ahh! —gritaron kwami y portadora que se alejaron al momento de la _estatua_.

—¡Plagg! —le riñó Adrien a su kwami por dejarlo al descubierto.

—¿¡Adrien!? —preguntó Marinette antes de ver al pequeño gato negro que ya conocía.

—¿¡Plagg!? —dijeron las dos al momento.

—¡Hola terroncito de azúcar! ¡Hola, niña! —saludó el gato negro antes de girarse hacia su portador— ¿Ves? Te dije que debías aceptar los sentimientos de la chica cuando se te confesó como Chat Noir.

Adrien y Marinette se sonrojaron tras escuchar aquello y dejando que ciertos recuerdos los golpearan al momento.

Como cuando Adrien le pidió a Marinette que le ayudase en su cita con Kagami.

O los recuerdos nítidos de las decenas de veces que Chat Noir le había confesado sus sentimientos a Ladybug.

 _O no. Si Adrien es Chat Noir, entonces, ¡yo lo besé en San Valentín!_

—Tikki, creo que nuestros humanos están rotos.

—¿Tenías que decir todo eso? —le riño la moteada.

—Ey, no es mi culpa que estos dos sean tan complicados.

Sin duda, esa había sido toda una sorpresa.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Agradezcan a Meraki981503 y a SamanthaJaksic en Wattpad, con quienes estuve hablando de este momento y lo que pudo pasar si Tikki era menos cuidadosa.


End file.
